dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cecily Fairchild
Cecily Fairchild is a human Freelancer most known for operating in the Northern Reach. Previously a member of Birgit Pirjo's 4 Horsemen, Cecily typically found work in running down bounties or escorting pilgrims north. Rumors allude that she may have been murdered as part of an apparent double-cross. Early Life Born to relatively impoverished parents in the Western Reach, young Cecily was quickly dumped into the hands of the local municipal holding to alleviate her family's financial burden. Despondent at essentially being abandoned Cecily developed an aggressive personality to cope with the emotional trauma. This aggression quickly caught the attention of a local drug dealer who frequently sold his wares to staff of the municipal holding. For a small cut, the dealer brought Cecily on to help him run his business, particular when it came to roughing up youngsters who couldn't pay up. On her 15th birthday, the dealer gifted her with a small caliber pistol to assist her in her duties. Cecily became rather proficient with the weapon and treasured it a great deal. A year later her employer demanded she shake down a volatile junkie who was unable to pay his tab. When Cecily arrived to do so she quickly realized the addict was none other than her father. Still angry over her abandonment she assaults her father and then shoots him after he tries to fight back. The dealer is irate at her response and threatens to inform on her to police, prompting her to kill him too. Breaking into his safe, Cecily robs the dealer before fleeing north. Freelancer Making her way to a border town right between the Western and Northern Reach, Cecily tries to sign up with any freelance crew that will take her but most aren't too interested in a teenager with a small pistol and a bad attitude. Barely finding serious work she begins to once again work as a small time enforcer, typically shaking people down for minimal debts. Determined to not be stuck in the same situation as before Cecily begins saving what money she can and starts investing in more serious gear. After meeting Miao Hua in a local pub the two begin a short romantic relationship, Cecily mostly using the affair to learn more freelancing skills and connect with professional mercenaries. Through these connections she manages to get hired onto a small crew typically hired to defend local farms from mutant raids. From these gigs Cecily is able to pay for cyber-optic augmentation. 4 Horsemen During her time at the clinic for her augmentation, Cecily meets Birgit Pirjo and Carozzo, both well seasoned Freelancers. Enjoying their conversation and impressed with her determination Birgit offers her a job on a crew he's organizing. Cecily eagerly accepts and becomes a member of the soon dubbed "4 Horsemen". The team, consisting of her, Carozzo, Gunner Taube, and led by Birgit soon makes a name for itself running jobs in the Northern Reach. Within two years of running with the Horsemen, Carozzo and Cecily become an item and the pair discuss saving their money to buy a land grant. Sometime later internal politics begin fracturing the group and see all of them going their separate ways. Solo Career Choosing to stay in the Northern Reach, Cecily continues running jobs though majority are tracking down petty bounties. Hoping to make some more money and perhaps striving to do a little good she also begins to escort pilgrims northward. Media * Cecily will be portrayed by Brittany Rosoff in the upcoming short film Catfish Dinner. Category:Freelancer Category:Northern Reach Category:Human Category:Characters